


Everything comes back to you...

by milecgv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drummer Ashton, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mashton Wedding, Music Producer Michael, New York City, Past Relationship(s), Reuniting Ex Lovers, Soccer Player Calum, Sydney - Freeform, Teacher Luke, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: “So Cal, I think Ashton might have mentioned something about a gift? From us, to you?” He couldn’t keep his smile at bay while he talked and Calum really didn’t like where this was going.“Yeah, he might have said something of the sorts…”“Well, I think I found the perfect gift for you Cal.” He said, giving a small tug on the person’s sleeve and sending him a smile that Calum could only describe as encouraging.As if in slow motion, Calum watched the man take a deep breath, turning around and punching all the air out of the brunette’s own lungs.There, in the flesh, dressed in a black suit and tie, same sparkling cerulean eyes and beard instead of exposed tender skin, seventeen years older than the last time he’d seen him, was Luke fucking Hemmings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerlily_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily_sunshine/gifts).



> So, this has been a long time in the making. Ever since Niall's song "This Town" came out in September, I had this idea and I kept coming back to it, so six months later, I can finally say, with pride, that it's finished. (Procrastination is my worst enemy.) 
> 
> I made this for my beautiful friend El, who has always been super encouraging to me about my writing and who is one of my personal inspirations too. I hope that this takes you a bit away from the worldwind that is our law universe and that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :P Thank you for your incredible patience with me, it blows my mind. 
> 
> I beta this myself so excuse me if there's any gramatical errors. That being said: Please, enjoy! (Song tittle from the Niall Horan song "This Town", I don't own 5sos or their family, this is just a work of fiction).

Calum thought he’d never see Luke Hemmings again.

Not for lack of trying that is. He’d tried looking for him a few times; during college, on social media, when he went back home to visit his family. But despite all his efforts, in the seventeen years that followed since he’d graduated high school, he’d never once been able to run into his ex-boyfriend.

But he’d been thinking about him lately, with the finalization of his divorce, moving into a new place and starting a new chapter in his life; it was all too overwhelming for him. So he’d often find himself reminiscing, late at night with a bottle of wine by his side and his old records softly playing in the back. He’d think about his husband Josh, about their first dates and how in the back of his mind he’d always compared him to Luke, his first boyfriend.

If Calum was being honest with himself, and he was trying really hard to accomplish that now, since it’d been the downfall of his marriage according to his spouse; he’d always compared them _all_ to Luke. It was as if Calum had gotten it right the first time around, but it’d slipped through his fingers and everything else that came after that was just never quite _enough._

And now, as he was fixing his tie in the mirror, double checking the time to make sure he wasn’t late to his best friend’s wedding, he caught himself thinking again. About Josh, and how people would ask questions. About his wedding ring and how he was still debating on whether to use it or not, because it still felt like a part of him. And about Luke, _always_ about Luke. If they’d stayed together, would they have gotten married? Would he be the one walking hand in hand with him to Michael’s wedding, standing beside him as a best man while they watched Michael marry the man of his dreams?

But Calum had to stop doing this to himself, he had to remind himself that he was supposed to be moving forward and not back into the past. He had to remind himself that Josh moved on six months ago and that Luke had never once looked for him since their last day of senior year. There was no point in dwelling on either man when they hadn’t stayed by his side anyway.

So with a slight shake of his head and a deep breath, he decided the knot of his tie would have to do because he couldn’t stand being alone with this thoughts any longer. Grabbing his coat, he headed down the hall of his hotel suite, took his watch and his wallet from the dinning table where he’d left them the night before, pointedly ignoring his wedding ring in the process and dashing out the door, eager to exit the hotel and haul a cab.

* * *

 New York was very different from Sydney. That’s all he allowed himself to think about as the taxi drove him deep into the heart of Manhattan, with the sun setting down over the Brooklyn Bridge and the Hudson River underneath it. It would have been relaxing had it not been for the massive stream of cars surrounding them and honking as if their life depended on it.

He’d never get used to this. The non-stopping chaos and agitated life that this city brought, but that was the exact reason why Michael had moved out here. He’d always been a man larger than life, no risk was too high and no dream was too big. They’d been friends since they were eight and Michael had always talked a big game about getting out of their little city on the outskirts of Sydney and making it in the big Apple. At the time he hadn’t really known how, but as time passed and he found his passion in music, it wasn’t long before he was auditioning for bands and working his way up into touring with big acts. He’d worked in the dingy venues back home until he scored a gig working at the Sydney Opera House and somehow he’d convinced Good Charlotte to let him tune their guitars for the rest of the Australian leg of their tour. The rest had been history.

And Calum had always looked up to him, had found solace and comfort in his best friend’s success and had amounted to his own. It was Michael that had always pushed him out of his comfort zone, encouraged him to go to the soccer tryouts, to go the extra two miles in his training and had stayed up with him countless nights making sure he knew just how _good_ he thought Calum played.

To his credit, he’d made it big for a few years, played with the Western Sydney Wanderers until a tragic match where he’d twisted his knee cap pretty badly and as much therapy as he’d tried, his leg just never worked the same way again. It’d been in that time that he’d met Josh, and he’d helped Calum get back up on his feet.

As the cab pulled up to the grand entrance of The River Café, Calum’s brain started pumping anxiety and adrenaline all through his system. The place was swamped with people entering and cars dropping off the guests. The sight of so many people Calum had never seen before was making him want to throw up and he allowed himself for just one minute, to long for his ex. Just to feel Josh squeezing his hand and reassuring him that it was okay because he wasn’t alone in the massive crowd.

But the moment was over and Calum was reminded that he was a thirty five year old man who didn’t need to hold anyone’s hand to feel safe. He was here to be the best man at his best friend’s wedding and his insecurities would have to shut it and let him do the job right. With that in mind, he straightened his coat and headed for the door.

Calum had gotten past the mounts of people, given his name to the sweet girl who was seating everyone for the ceremony, only to be swept away by Karen, Michael’s mom, with a slightly panicked expression on her face.

She’d explained Michael was pulling a typical _Michael_ , and was freaking out, so he was required to help out and find a way to calm the frantic groom.

He reassured her he’d get the job done for the fourth time in a row as she left him outside the door of the dressing room assigned to Michael. Taking deep breaths, he’d pushed the door open to find his best friend a mess on the floor; tie loose and shirt unbuttoned, with his wide emerald eyes glossy with tears and his wild bleached hair untamed.

It’d taken him a few minutes to coax the six-foot-tall man into sitting with him on the small couch in the dressing room but it’d worked. Michael’s bleached blond head was soon enough resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped Calum’s torso as the brunette soothed him.

They’d been quiet for a few minutes, just the sounds of their soft breathing echoing through the room, until Calum had finally asked Michael what was wrong.

“Am I doing the right thing Cal?” Michael had asked instead.

Calum paused at that, and he’d wish he could push back the thoughts of his own wedding, of his anxiety that same day and the way he himself had questioned if marrying Josh was the right choice for his life. Deciding to use the same method his mother had used to calm him down that day, he shifted until he could see Michael’s expression better.

“What’s the first thing you think about, when you think about Ash?”

Just by hearing his name, Michael’s mouth had curled into a soft grin.

“I think about love.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Michael twisted in his arms at that, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. “I think about how much I feel loved when I’m with him. And how _much I love_ _him_. I love his face, I love his voice, I love how _I know_ that when he’s too tired he’ll talk in his sleep, and how he has the cutest freckle on the small of his back, and how he loves to compare our hands because he’s a _freak_ who has hands bigger than my face-”

He was in love. Deep in love. And Calum couldn’t help the smile that was edging on his face because he couldn’t believe Michael was talking like _this_ about someone other than his immediate family. His best friend that had once sworn to never fall in love, always teasing _him_ for being the softie and pushover, always preferring casual sex to any form of commitment. But here he was, gushing about his fiancée like he had hung the moon over the sky just for him.

“Then why are you freaking out Mikey?”

The smile slipped from Michael’s face and he tried to put his head back on Calum’s chest but his best man stopped him.

“C’mon Mikey, _talk_ to me.”

“What if…” He started, eyes darting around the room to avoid meeting Calum’s. “What if I feel like this now but…”

“What if you end up like me and Josh?” Calum finished for him, because he knew where Michael was going with this and he couldn’t blame him.

Before the divorce, before the day Calum had gotten home from work to find Josh sitting at their dinner table with hard eyes and a speech at the tip of his tongue about how they’d stopped working a long time ago, how he’d tried to reach Calum but the other had been unresponsive, everything had been _great_. Their friends would all gush about _them_ and how solid their marriage was, and how they all wished they could find their own fairy tale like them.

It’d shocked everyone when they’d announced they were splitting up, but no one had been more surprised than Michael. He’d always rooted so much for them and he’d had to be front row and center to Calum’s breakdown over how unfair it’d been that Josh had simply called it quits, already throwing himself in a relationship only months after their divorce had settled, when they’d had seven years of marriage to work through.

“I can’t tell you for sure what the future will bring Mikey. I can’t tell you if it will last, if you’ll grow old together or even if you’ll have kids. But what I can tell you is that, if you decide to take a step back because you’re too _afraid_ of taking the risk, then you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. Because the way you feel right now, _that’s_ the only thing that matters.”

He took Michael by the shoulders and made him look up. “Don’t think about past Michael, don’t think about future Michael, think about Michael right _now. What does Michael want right now?_ ”

“To get married to Ashton Irwin.” Michael whispered.

“A little louder ‘cause I can’t hear you.”

The smile was slowly making its way back to Michael’s tear stained face. “To marry Ashton fucking Irwin.”

“Damn I must be old, because I _just can’t_ hear you Michael.”

“To get married to Ashton Irwin!” Michael shouted, throwing his arms around Calum and pulling him in for a hug. They laughed and embraced each other for a few seconds, needing each other to stay grounded as Michael’s decision washed over the both of them.

“Thanks for being here Cal.” Michael said finally, “I don’t know-”

“It’s okay Mikey,” Calum cut him off, because there was no need to thank him for doing what best friends were supposed to do in the first place. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

They hugged for a few more seconds before Calum pulled back, pushing up from the couch and extending his hand towards his best friend. “Now let’s get you ready, you have to get married in ten fucking minutes.”

* * *

The wedding went by in a blur.

Michael walked down the aisle with his dad, under the fairy lights dangling over the terrace with the impressive view of the lower Manhattan skyline as his background, while Ashton waited for him beside the priest and the rows of best men and bridesmaids.

There wasn’t a single dried eye left in the ceremony as Ashton and Michael exchanged their vows, with corny jokes and soft words that spoke about soulmates and being meant to be. Calum couldn’t stop the watery smile that he sent his best friend as he handed him the ring that Michael had given him for safe keeping as soon as he’d landed in New York.

After they were pronounced husbands and they’d shared their first kiss as a married couple, in the eyes of God and everyone they loved, things had gotten hectic.

The couple had left to take pictures, leaving Calum, Karen and Jess, Ashton’s assistant and the girl in charge of the seating chart, to deal with the guests. They hoarded the mass over to the adjacent terrace room where the reception would be held, each taking to seating them all in their respective tables, getting the party going and making sure everyone had a good time while the grooms were still gone.

Needless to say, after an hour and a half of hosting, Calum was pretty exhausted and in need of a break. The guests were seated comfortably in their tables, mingling around and swaying happily to the jazz band Ashton had hired for the first part of the night and Calum thought it was as good a time as any to empty his bladder and splash some water on his face.

He could feel the rush of relief spreading through him as he walked out into the hall and the noises died down. As soon as he pushed open the bathroom door and headed into a stall, he felt his whole body deflate and all his emotional turmoil catch up with him.

Thing was, it was _hard_. Being at his best friend’s wedding, seeing him saying vows similar to Calum’s own and feeling _alone,_ while almost everyone he knew had come with their spouses and partners, even their kids. It felt to him like the universe was giving him a giant slap in the face, making him see how everyone had been capable of making a life for themselves but him.

So Calum allowed himself a few minutes of self loath, of cogitating the possibility of calling his ex, of entertaining the thought of getting wasted off his ass, of walking out of the building and calling a cab that could take him back to his hotel and away from everything and everyone, before pushing back down all his selfish feelings and getting himself back together. The truth was, it was no one’s fault that Calum felt like he’d failed all the boxes in his life, nor was it fair to Michael and Ashton to bail on them on the one night they were counting on him to help them make their wedding memorable.

Before heading back out into the party, he gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, fixed his mussed hair slightly and splashed some water on his face, careful to spare his shirt and tie of being soaked in the process. He could do this, he told himself, it was just a couple more hours and then he’d be in his hotel room, alone, and free to wallow in peace.

As soon as he walked back in though, there was commotion and Karen was coming quickly to ask where the hell he’d been because the groom’s were asking for him. Calum checked his watch, alarmed that he’d let 20 minutes go by without realizing it, before he was standing in front of Ashton and his ever-present smiling face.

“Hey man! Where were you?” Ashton asked as he pulled him in for a quick hug.

Pulling back sheepishly, Calum replied. “Sorry, I went to the bathroom for a quick break and ended up losing track of time.”

Ashton’s eyes softened at that, on the edge of sympathy but Calum cut him off before he could ask him anything else. “So where’s your husband? You’ve been married for what?” He faux checked his watch, “Three hours and you already lost him?”

Choosing to take his best man’s route and let the previous subject die, Ashton giggled and looked over his shoulders to where Michael was, his back turned to them as he spoke to someone.

“Relax Sherlock, I’m letting my man breathe and mingle.” He turned back to Calum, “Besides, he’s getting our gift for you ready.”

“What?”

“You heard me, he’s getting our gift, from us, to you, ready.”

Ashton’s eyes were lit with amusement and Calum felt equal parts touched and taken aback. He hadn’t expected any gifts, it was enough for him to see Michael happy and being loved by a great man, who had vowed to Calum that he would never hurt his best friend or so help him God.

“Guys, you really didn’t need to-”

“Don’t say anything ‘till you see it.” Ashton said to him, mouth turned into a smug smirk and looking over his shoulder again. This time Michael was waving them over and before he could back out, Ashton was slinging an arm around his shoulders and dragging Calum over with him.

Michael’s expression resembled his husband’s as they approached and Calum’s stomach began tying in knots. The person Michael had been talking to had his back to them, but Michael’s hand was wrapped around his wrist, as if to keep him in place.

“So Cal, I think Ashton might have mentioned something about a gift? From us, to you?” He couldn’t keep his smile at bay while he talked and Calum really didn’t like where this was going.

“Yeah, he might have said something of the sorts…”

“Well, I think I found the perfect gift for you Cal.” He said, giving a small tug on the person’s sleeve and sending him a smile that Calum could only describe as encouraging.

As if in slow motion, Calum watched the man take a deep breath, turning around and punching all the air out of the brunette’s own lungs.

There, in the flesh, dressed in a black suit and tie, same sparkling cerulean eyes and beard instead of exposed tender skin, seventeen years older than the last time he’d seen him, was Luke fucking Hemmings.

Calum’s jaw dropped and he has thankful as he vaguely registered Ashton’s hand squeezing his shoulder slightly, because everything else was white noise. _Maybe_ , he was still in the bathroom stall, passed out and dreaming, as he usually did, of meeting Luke again. Yeah, that had to be it.

However, contrary to the theories circling in his brain and paralyzing him, Luke let out a breathy laugh, pearly white teeth displaying with the motion, as he took a step closer to Calum, but careful, as if not to startle him. 

He held one of his faire hands up, as if to show the brunette, before hesitantly making its way to Calum’s chin, softly applying pressure to close his unhinged lips.

“Just like the first time we met.”

* * *

 For seventeen years Calum had thought up a million scenarios where he’d meet Luke Hemmings again. Trains, airports, jogs, work events, casually bumping in the streets, on a cruise, you name it. They’d all been a part of the soccer player’s vivid imagination and a source of amusement whenever he was bored.

But never, in his wildest dreams, in his loneliest nights, could he have conjured that his best friend would set him up, at his own god damn wedding, with his ex.

Which was why he was finding it so hard to wrap his head around the idea and give Luke half assed answers to the questions he’d been asking him. To be fair though, Luke’s cologne and his smirky mouth, really weren’t helping Calum’s concentration either.

“I still can’t believe it.” Calum blurted out, cheeks heating up as Luke looked at him through his lashes, while he sipped on a glass of red wine.

“Me neither,” The blonde replied easily, setting his wine down and leaning back against his chair, smirk ever so present.

After Michael and Ashton had left them, with their stupid giggling faces and their not-so-discreet glances back at them as they retreated, Luke had suggested they could head over to his table, and really, Calum had been in no condition other than to oblige, nodding and telling the blonde to lead the way as he followed on auto-pilot.

They’d reach the table and in true Luke style, he’d pulled the chair out for Calum, making all the nerves on Calum’s arm feel ablaze as his hand rested on the tawny man’s forearm for a second too long, before moving around the table to sit in front of him.

“How did Michael even find you?” He had to ask, although he could almost feel the ‘ _I’ve tried for years and never have been able to_ ’ trying to slip out of his mouth. To swallow down the words, he gulped back some of his own wine.

Luke laughed - that hearty chuckle that Calum could never quite forget - before looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes. “Well he _is_ marrying my best friend, you know.”

“What? Ashton?”

“Well, unless Michael’s married some other buffed, honey colored hair daredevil with a heart of gold, then… yes. That would be the one.”

“Jackass,” Calum rolled his eyes, way too fond and way to easy for someone he hadn’t spoken to in almost two decades. “It’s just, he’s never mentioned you.”

At that Luke faltered, his easy charm slipping ever so slightly, before he masked it by taking another sip of the glass in front of him. 

“What?” Calum asked, leaning forward a bit. Luke’s eyes were casted down as he gulped a bit more wine than one normal sip would make. It was as if he was buying himself time.

Finally though, the blonde let the wine rest and gave into Calum’s persistent silence. “Yeah, I- I told him not to.”

The soccer-player let that settle for a moment, studying Luke.

Even before they’d gotten together, Luke had always had Calum wrapped around his finger. He’d just never really known. Because the truth was, the whole school was victim to his charm. He’d been more than six feet tall back then, lanky and lean but built in, with a cascade of blonde hair he liked to defy gravity with and a sexy smirk for anyone who came his way. It wasn’t until he’d asked Calum out, until their first kiss, until the first time they’d walked hand in hand down the halls of their old high school, that Calum had gotten to see the real Luke. The Luke that wasn’t all that confident, the Luke that liked his hair mussed and let his guard down, the Luke that cried when his dog died and the Luke that got jealous any time some other boy would smile Calum’s way.

And despite the seventeen years that separated them, he was sure he could still read the blonde fairly well. Despite the nonchalant attitude he was trying to convey, Calum decided to confirm his suspicions. “So, you asked Ashton not to tell me his best friend was my ex-boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, shoulders shrugging like it was no big deal.

“Why?”

“Why does it matter?” He asked, huffing out an annoyed puff of air. “We’re here _now_ , aren’t we?”

“Luke, Ashton has been with Michael for almost _three_ years. And he’s never _once_ mentioned you. I’ve been to their apartment, and there’s not a single picture of you there.”

“What are you getting at Cal?” Despite his annoyance, the nickname rolled off his tongue so naturally, Calum was half tempted to forget his inquisition, if only to have him repeat it again. But he knew Luke’s annoyed reply was him deflecting from the real reason they both knew Calum would end up discovering eventually.

“Why did you ask Ashton to lie to me for three years Luke?”

Instead of answering, Luke leaned closer to the table, arms stretching out across to reach Calum’s hands. He pulled them into his own and stared at their palms overlapping, a familiar contrast of pale skin against caramel.

“You know, I never thought I’d see this again.” He said, not looking up at Calum. He was busy tracing one of his fingers over the tawny boy’s palm, sending shocks of electricity through the man’s nervous system. “It’s funny because I’m holding your hand, and it seems like the past seventeen years never happened. Isn’t that crazy?”

At the question he finally lifted his head back enough to look at Calum, and his blue eyes were a deep navy shade, the type that would happen when he was distressed. The sight was enough to make Calum’s chest tight, enough for him to interlace their fingers gently. He tried hard not to think about puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together as a sigh of relief threatened to escape his lips.

Instead, he tried again. “Luke.”

“I couldn’t Cal.” He answered simply, looking at Calum somewhat defiantly.

Calum was going too far, he knew it and Luke knew it, but god damn it, he needed to hear it.

“Couldn’t what?” He pressed on, his tone definitely betraying his urge to know the answer.

“You know, the first time Ashton introduced me to Michael, the bastard didn’t even say hello. The first thing that came out of his mouth was the gloating words that you were _married_. Taken by someone else who had the guts to do what I never had. Needless to say, that night wasn’t one of my best.” He chuckled darkly, and Calum felt himself holding his breath as Luke continued.

“I’ve been a coward my whole life Cal. You felt that firsthand and I’m so sorry. But I just couldn’t sit there, across a room from you, while you were holding someone else’ hand and introducing yourself with their last name. Ashton, he- He’s known me for a long time. He knows how much you meant to me and he knew it would have been really bad for me to have gone through that. So he was a bloody good friend and lied, for me.”

A few seconds passed, in which each and every one of Luke’s words weighed heavily on Calum’s brain, and he could feel his neurons snapping together to make sense of them. There were so many questions he wanted answers to. Questions that went back to their limited time together as teenagers. But one thought stood out.

“So you didn’t look for me because I was married?”

He would have liked to sound accusatory, bitter, angry. Any of the above really. But his voice ended up a cross between curiosity and disbelief.

“Yeah,” Luke said sheepishly, blushing for the first time in the night. Calum hadn’t forgotten how good it felt to make the most confident boy in the room blush.

“Well, I’m not married now.”

His words came out slow, deliberate and calculating, as he gauged Luke’s reaction. The blonde to his credit, let out a surprise laugh, letting his body lean back against the chair but taking Calum’s hand with him, not that the brunette minded. The table was small enough that Luke could put the soccer player’s hand over his chest without dragging the other man’s body fully over the table. His heartbeat was erratic as the tawny man’s palm rested over it, secured in place by both of the blonde’s hands.

Luke closed his eyes, a slow smile making its way back to his beautiful face. After a moment, his lids fluttered open and he was facing Calum again with a soft, sincere smile. One that Calum knew was reserved just for the moments Luke felt sincerely happy.

“Why do you think I’m here Cal?”

* * *

 Being with Luke was incredible, like getting a redo of the first time they met. Only now they weren’t stuck on awkward conversations about classes and what they’re plans were for the weekend. Calum learned Luke had become an economics professor at Columbia, which he had to say didn’t surprise him. The plan to travel to America on a scholarship had a lot to do with their terrible breakup, but he was glad that in the end, his ex-boyfriend had become the scholar he’d always secretly wanted to be.

He also had a consulting firm, in partnership with some other big shot professor, and there was a lot of technical terms Calum pretend to understand by nodding, while he catalogued all the ways Luke was different now.

For starters, the facial hair. Luke had never worn a beard while they were in high school. Always clean cut, with his smooth faire skin that Calum would spend hours tracing with his fingers because of its addictive quality. But he had to say, the beard suited him, hardening all the spots where he could once have been considered a boy, highlighting his thunderous blue eyes and outlining his mouth in a way that not even his piercing had been able to. That was another thing that was gone, but Calum supposed that was part of being thirty-five and having an adult job; piercings were overrated.

There was also the fact he’d grown into his body. There was no trace of the lanky boy, who’s longs limbs would trip him over on an average. Instead, there was a man that carried himself out with grace, and who was very comfortable in his own skin. There was a lot more muscle put in than Calum would have guessed, and that was just by the outline of the tight suit Luke was wearing. The brunette stopped himself short when thoughts of what Luke’s body under the layers of clothes started making their way into his mind; he’d think about that later.

Calum would have liked to sit next to Luke all night, catching up and basking in his presence, but he was still the best man at his best friend’s wedding and there were duties he had to perform. Which he’d totally forgotten until Jess made her way to their table, shyly standing next to Calum as she reminded him it was time for the speeches and the first dance.

“Right,” Calum replied blushing, “Give me two minutes and I’ll be there.”

She apologized but Luke cut her off, waving his hand around as he flashed her that charming smile, and apologized for distracting Calum from his official duty of the night.

Calum hesitated after she’d gone, but Luke told him to go, because he’d wait for him the whole night if he had to. It made the brunette’s heart melt and he tried, but epically failed to look unaffected by the comment. So he’d gotten up without looking back and headed towards the center of the room, where the dance floor and the table full of champagne glasses were.

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” He spoke into the microphone Jess handed him before dashing off back into the crowd.

The room quieted down and he felt that nervous prickle run down his spine at the prospect of all 300 guests with their eyes set on him. In any other circumstance this would be Calum’s nightmare, but he was about to talk about his best friend, and if there was one thing Calum could do all day, was list the endless reasons why Michael Gordon Clifford was an idiot. An idiot who deserved all the best in the world.

“Well, we’ve entered the part of the evening where we need to put our forks down, get our tissues ready and our mandatory laughs on cue-“ Everyone chuckled, just like he’d hoped they would so he let himself be a little more at ease and smiled along.

“To be nice to the grooms and give them time to think of some things to say about each other, I’ll go first. As the best man, you have to think how you want your speech to go right? So for those of you who don’t know, I’ve known Michael Clifford since we were eight, that means that for the past twenty seven years of my life, I’ve put up with the six foot one emo who’s fringe hasn’t been it’s natural color since he was fifteen. He’s had facial hair since we were ten, was the first of the whole class to get kissed - Incident that we’ll refer to as ‘no tongue, with butt’- Yeah I know, he’s always been gross, it can’t be helped” The guests were all smirking and laughing, while Michael flipped Calum off and Ashton giggled at his husband’s embarrassing past.

“I’ve seen him discover his passion for music, go after it without a moment’s hesitation and watched with nothing but awe and wonder as he became one of the best producers the music scene has ever seen. Now’s the part where it gets mushy, brace yourselves-“ He said, putting his hands up as if asking for patience from them.

“I’d seen this man in every aspect of his life except one: being in love. For almost twenty-three years, he’d mocked the idea of relationships, love, and any sort of affection other than an immediate motion that would end in one night. That is, until he met Ashton.” The ‘aw’ that circled amongst the guests was immediate and he saw Michael leaning closer to his husband, as he kissed his cheek and put his arm around him.

“I got a call at three in the morning of the ever inexperienced emo kid panicking because he didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about the drummer he’d met in his studio a week before. He kept going on about dimples, and giggles and curls that would make his hands itch to put them back in their place and I laughed all the way through, wondering if _finally_ , Michael Clifford would start to feel like a normal human being and fall in love. And he did! Each call I’d get was a new development in the ever-constant subject that is Ashton Irwin. ‘Oh Calum, Ashton’s so smart! Oh Calum, he’s starting his own business, isn’t he the best? Oh Calum, you should have seen his-“

“Okay, I think we got the point!” Michael yelled from his place, making everyone crack up with the outburst.

“So yeah, it got to a point where I had to get on a plane to see this extraterrestrial specimen that had turned my hardcore unaffected emo best friend into a blushing schoolboy who’d talk for hours about hazel eyes and huge hands. So I finally met him, and true to his boyfriend’s word, he was amazing. He brought out the best parts of my best friend, and loved him through the more obnoxious and sarcastic parts that I knew very well too. And in the past three years I’ve seen nothing but love and support every step of their relationship.”

He paused, because he was getting a bit chocked up and Ashton was smiling softly, whipping away a stray tear that had sneaked out of Michael’s eye without his permission.

“For some time, I’d really lost my way and therefore my faith in love, but seeing you guys today, feeling so much love in the atmosphere and seeing how many people you’ve both touched, just by staying true to yourselves and to each other, I can proudly say with relief that you’ve made me believe in love again, and how good and genuine it can be. That when soulmates find each other at the right time and the right place, true magic happens.”

Michael and Ashton were smiling widely at him, both with tears in their eyes and Calum knew some of his tears had rolled down his cheeks, could feel them where he smiled and they’d rolled into his mouth, but he didn’t care. He was happy, seeing his best friend with a golden ring on his finger and his whole life ahead of him with the man he loved.

“So a toast, to Michael and Ashton, soulmates who prove that love is love, is love, is love!”

Everyone cheered, glasses were raised, and Michael kissed Ashton passionately before making his way over to Calum and tackling him into a bear hug.

“I love you Cal.” He said in the space between them and Calum held him tighter, feeling the rush of love and happiness wash over him like a wave sweeping him away. He hadn’t felt this happy in _so long_.

“I love you too Mikey.” He whispered back. He let go of Michael, just keeping his arm around the other man’s shoulders as he beckoned the guests to quiet down again.

“Ladies and gentleman, I leave you with Michael Clifford!”

* * *

 “As is the mandatory tradition of weddings in our western society, the grooms will now have their first dance.”

The piano began playing the first notes to their song as Michael extended his hand to his groom, smiling softly while Ashton blushed and obliged, tucking his hand into his husband’s and letting him pull him to the middle of the dance floor.

‘ _If I don’t say this now, I will surely break as I’m leaving the one I want to take…_ ’

Calum watched, trying not to choke on his own overjoyed tears, as Michael settled his forehead against Ashton’s, hands on his waist as Ashton’s were around his neck. They swayed gently, in their own personal bubble as their eyes were closed and they mouthed the words to each other.

‘ _When I’m losing my control, the city spins around…_ ’ Suddenly there was a presence behind Calum, and a voice he hadn’t heard singing in his ear in decades. ‘ _You’re the only one who knows to slow it down_ ,’

Having been so lost in watching his best friend, Calum hadn't seen Luke rounding the room until the man was behind him, softly serenading him as no one around them noticed.

A shiver went through Calum's body as Luke's breath hitched, pausing with the song and the flashbacks of their teenage selves came crashing back to him, a cascade of memories that made Calum's heart ache with fondness and longing.

Oblivious in their own little world, their friends kept swaying to their own beat, and Luke left his spot behind Calum to stand next to him. He left a small gap between them, staring ahead as Calum turned to gape at the audacity of his ex lover. Luke's mouth held a smirk at its corner, but his eyes seemed wistful, almost nostalgic as he watched the newlyweds.

"It's a great song." He commented, looking briefly at Calum from the corner of his eye before facing back ahead.

In an attempt to keep his cool and calm down his accelerated heart, Calum mimicked Luke's position and turned his body towards the dance floor and away from the blonde.

Off handedly he replied, "Yeah well, we went through so many, I thought I'd go insane."

"So you decided to give them _our_ song instead?"

It was said nonchalantly but Calum heard the undertone loud and clear. His eyes glossed just the tiniest bit and he took a minute to swallow before allowing himself to speak.

"You remember?"

"Do I remember searching for that album all around Riverstone, to be able to give it to you on Christmas, and slow dancing in the middle of your room to this song on New Years?"

Calum turned his head slightly to look at him and Luke met his gaze. All the unspoken words trapped inside the brunette's mouth were reflected in the blonde's cerulean eyes.

"Yeah I remember Cal," he continued, "I've never forgotten."

Calum could have kissed him right then and there. In fact, he was about to when the guests around him sighed and curious, he turned just in time to watch as Michael was cupping Ashton face in his hands, still swaying as he stared at his husband and sang to him.

 _'And I'll look after you'_ He mouthed, softly pecking the corner of Ashton's lips. It was such an intimate gesture that Calum couldn't look away, mesmerized by the tenderness he would have never imagined his friend could display.

His concentration was only deterred again, when a warm hand slipped itself into his own and Luke’s body stepped closer to him, until they were shoulder to shoulder.

He gasped, and only squeezed the hand to verify it was in fact, not a dream, but his actual reality. He didn’t dare look to his side though, because if he looked at Luke, he wouldn’t be able to control himself and he didn’t want to do something that might ruin whatever it is that was happening. So the remainder of the dance, he stayed still, looking straight at his friends while Luke sang softly next to him, interlacing their fingers.

' _Be my baby, and I'll look after you._ '

* * *

After the groom’s first dance, Calum and Luke had decided they needed a few drinks and had headed over to the bar. Luke hadn’t let go of Calum’s hand since and the brunette really wasn’t complaining as he held his martini with his free hand.

Luke had teased him about how sophisticated he’d become with his drinks, but couldn’t help but blush when Calum commented about his own whiskey on the rocks that he would swish around before each sip. It was fair to say they both had changed and matured, and Calum wanted desperately to know what Luke thought of him now. If he, like Calum, saw failure and deception, crushed dreams and broken hope. Or if he saw something worth saving, maybe someone he’d like to get to know better and not just reconnect for one night.

Calum was getting the courage to ask, what exactly he didn’t know, but his mouth was opening around the words, when his silly newlywed friends came giggling up to them, clearly already having partaken in the alcoholic beverages left on their table.

“You guys ever going to join us on the dancefloor?” Ashton slurred a bit, resting some of his weight on Michael while the other man smiled fondly down at him.

“Michael, how much alcohol have you let your husband consume already?” Luke asked smirking at his best friend.

“Enough to know you two have been talking for _ages_!” Ashton whined, as Michael stepped back and hugged him from behind. Calum had to roll his eyes at their sappiness.

“Well, we haven’t seen each other in a long time.” Luke countered, eyes drawing back to Calum and looking at him softly, with a small smile like it was their own little secret. Calum could feel Michael smirking at him, ever before he heard his snicker, but he couldn’t help how his whole face melted at Luke’s expression. It was just like him, to have such an effect on Calum’s whole demeanor with just a couple of words and a few battings of his lashes.

“Well if you two are done with your cringy staring contest, we need our two best friends to join us on the dance floor so we can have some embarrassing pictures of you two for our wedding album.”

“I don’t know man, I don’t think the crowd is ready for my dance moves.” Calum replied, deadly serious. For a moment, all the boys stood still, watching Calum intently until he broke, smile creeping onto his lips and the boys all erupted in laughter. It was safe to say Calum had never been the dancer of the group.

“What dance moves?” Michael wheezed between laughs, still holding Ashton to his front, both of the clutching to each other as they continued to enjoy themselves.

Finally calming down, Ashton stepped out of his husband’s hold and took his hand again. “Whatever man, don’t make us come back for you two!” He threatened them, trying to look sternly but failing, because there was nothing less intimidating than a drunken giggly Ashton Irwin.

“Yeah!” Michael shouted over his shoulder as they started making their way back, “I’m bringing a megaphone with me if you don’t get your asses on the dancefloor soon.”

Luke and Calum couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter as soon as their friends disappeared again and it felt so good, to laugh so much, in such a short amount of time, that Calum patted himself on the back for not having let his meltdown get in the way of being in this moment. Even though his insecurities were still eating away at him, hearing Luke’s voice calling his name and turning to look at the man he’d dreamed of being with again for so long, made warmth spread nice and slow through his chest.

“Calum.” Luke said, squeezing his hand and Calum blushed, realizing he’d zoned out with all the thoughts in his mind.

Smiling knowingly, Luke repeated what Calum hadn’t heard him say before. “I said, could I have this dance?”

It was such a cliché line, but one he’d always used when he’d pull Calum from his bed, plucking whatever book he was reading out of his hands, and pulling him up on his feet so they could dance in his room. And looking into Luke’s eyes, seeing his pupils slightly dilatated as they’d always been, Calum knew he was thinking about the same thing.

Sheepishly he nodded his head, not really trusting his voice. Luke’s smile grew wider and he got off the stool gracefully, readjusting his hold on the brunette’s hand and tugging them over to the dancefloor. 

“You made it!” Ashton shouted when he spotted them, and to some old upbeat Simple Plan song about heartache and revenge, the four of them started dancing, swaying side to side and jumping up and down when the strong guitars hit the chorus.

* * *

To be honest, Calum was proud of the set list he’d made for the party, confident in his great taste of pop punk and 2000’s pop songs, so that Linkin Park gave way to Chris Brown and everyone in the crowd was pleased. But he cursed himself, because he hadn’t remembered that, being the heartbroken sap he was, he’d inserted some good ole slow songs that slowed things down too much and gave way to intimate moments. In his defense though, he’d expected to be completely alone and wasted by this part of the night, so he hadn’t thought he’d have a dance partner to nervously look at when Chris Brown’s ‘Run It’ gave way to Niall Horan’s ‘This Town’.

The couples on the dancefloor organically moved together, and Michael sent Calum a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist and pulled them away, already starting to sway to the beat of the soft guitar strings.

Luke and Calum seemed frozen for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes until Luke blinked and shook himself a bit, small lopsided smile on his face as he stepped closer, into Calum’s space and tentatively placed his hands on either side of the brunette’s waist. A shock passed through Calum, and as if his body was moving on its own accord, one of his hands settled in the juncture between Luke’s shoulder and neck, while the other wrapped around his forearm.

It felt like neither of them were breathing, their feet stepping to the soft melody of the song as the lyrics sinked deep into their skin. Luke’s eyes delicately traced Calum’s face and he felt so exposed, so vulnerable and raw, because so many times he’d sat alone in his apartment, listening to this song and thinking about the man that was now holding him.

Suddenly, Luke let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head a bit, and just the sound of it made Calum smile, body slowly relaxing into the blonde’s arms as they continued to sway.

“What?” He asked softly, when Luke’s gaze rested on him again.

“I was just thinking,” Luke started, affectionately rubbing his thumbs over Calum’s sides, “About this one night I went to Ashton and Michael’s for a party. I got drunk, not so drunk that I lost my senses, but drunk enough to spill our love story to some poor stranger that was just lounging on their couch, probably just wanting to have a good time.”

Calum smiled, because he’d been there a few times, but it was nice to know he wasn’t the only one sharing their story with strangers at random places.

“Thing is, the guy was so nice. He let me talk and asked me about you. I ended up thanking him in the end, he patted me on the back and said I’d actually helped him more than I knew. I had no idea what he meant until two weeks later, Michael called me and asked if I could fly in for the weekend to stay with them because he had something to show me.”

Luke paused at that, pulling Calum closer, until his arms were fully around the soccer player’s body and his hands were splayed over Calum’s back, making the brunette’s own hands slide until they were resting on the nape of Luke’s neck, head coming to rest against the blonde’s shoulder as their chest were pressed together.

“Turns out he wanted to show me this.” He said softly, mouth ghosting over Calum’s ear. “ _And I know that it’s wrong, that I can’t move on, but there’s something ‘bout you._ ”

Calum was paralyzed, held upright only by Luke’s hands on his back as his eyes watered and he pressed his face further into Luke’s shoulder. “ _Cause if the whole world was watching, I’d still dance with you. Drive highways and byways to be there with you. Over and over the only truth, everything comes back to you._ ”

Luke finished singing the song softly into Calum’s ear, breath hitching for a moment before his lips pressed softly against Calum’s cheek, unmoving for a few seconds. The atmosphere around them exploded again as another upbeat song filled the air and everyone joined the dancefloor but Calum couldn’t move, Luke’s kiss sucking all the air from his lungs and making him close his eyes.

“Cal?” Luke whispered his name softly, one hand coming to stroke the back of his head as the other stayed firmly in place. Calum tried recomposing himself, tried breathing in and out like he’d been taught when learning to control his panic attacks, but nothing was really working and he felt he needed space, Luke’s body and hands on him suddenly too much.

He pulled back, Luke’s eyes wide and expectant as he searched his face but Calum couldn’t take it; torn between wanting to kiss him and pure panic at his heart breaking one too many times for this man.

So he bolted, trying his best not to run too fast but keeping his pace fast enough to push through the swaying bodies and tables and burst through the doors. Once he was out into the corridor he ran all the way to the bathroom, pushing into the stall he’d been earlier and feeling sick. Before he could think he was throwing up all the contents in his stomach, tears escaping his eyes and running down his face.

He felt so conflicted, the insecurities left by his torn marriage and Luke’s sudden departure when they were eighteen, when they’d made so many promises he hadn’t cared to break when he’d taken the first plane to America the next morning after their graduation, leaving Calum and everyone else behind. He thought of every other failed relationship where he felt he’d lost a part of himself because he could never be _enough_ for people to stay. Hell, even the one person who’d vowed to love him forever hadn’t been able to take it anymore after seven years. And now Luke was back, out of nowhere, making Calum’s heart feel eighteen again and gently making promises with his words that Calum wanted so badly to believe, but he couldn’t because Luke had left. Just like all of them.

He sobbed with his back against the stall door and his head resting on his knees, feeling sick and weak. He didn’t know how much time passed but when his sobs quieted down and a numb feeling started to spread through his body, he heard the door to the bathroom open and Michael’s frantic voice calling his name.

“Calum! Calum are you in here?”

He would have stayed quiet, curled into himself but the panic in Michael’s voice got the better of him so with a hoarse voice he answered his friend.

“Yeah,” He started, clearing his throat, “I’m here.”

“Oh, thank God,” Michael breathed out in relief, steps getting closer until Calum could see his shoes underneath the stall.

“You going to let me in buddy?” He asked softly, and Calum could picture him with his hands against the door, waiting for him to open. But Calum needed some answers first.

“You knew?” He asked, wincing at how broken his voice sounded.

Michael sighed and Calum could see him lower against the stall, on the opposite side. “About what?”

“The song. Luke’s feelings after so long.”

“You already know the answer to that.” Michael replied instead.

“Then why did you invite him. If you and Ashton had decided to lie to me already, to not let me know he was in your life after all this time, why bring him back now? To hurt me more? To let him dangle the promise of a tomorrow that he’s not going to keep?” Anger seeped through Calum’s word but he was entitled to it, God dammit. He was tired of never knowing where he stood with the men he gave his heart to, and even though it wasn’t Michael’s fault, he was still the only person Calum relied on to tell him the truth.

Michael didn’t answer immediately though, mulling over his words and choosing them carefully while giving Calum time to calm down.

“For the longest time, I didn’t trust him Cal. And because you were with Josh, I didn’t want that reminder of your past to haunt you. You’d finally moved on and found a man who you really loved. God, you were so happy and because of that I kept Luke away from you, making damn sure he knew the damage he’d done to you and how much I wanted to kick his ass.” Michael paused to catch his breath, and slowly pushed his hand under the stall, palm up and fingers wiggling.

Calum’s more petulant side didn’t want to take his best friend’s hand but his weaker side gave in, knowing Michael was being raw and honest with him because he loved him. Once their palms slid together, Michael closed his fingers around Calum’s and continued.

“But then the divorce happened, and it scared me so much how you changed Cal. Before, you were so vibrant, so alive and when Josh left, you went back to how you were when Luke had left, or when you’d twisted your knee. It’s like every time something bad happens you blame yourself and spiral into this self-destruct mode and I was so afraid you wouldn’t be able to get out of it.

“I didn’t know what to do, and I’m glad you agreed to spend that time with us in California, that you let us in. But I felt there was still something missing, even when you went back home and started the clinic. Don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t be prouder of what you’ve done and the number of professionals you’ve helped through your institute in such a short time. But I knew you weren’t happy. And when Niall came in with the song, saying one of Ashton’s friends had inspired it with his sad love story, I knew it was Luke. It was so you guys.

“So I called him up, made him open up after the song exposed his feelings and had a stern talk about the place you were in and how he had to be serious about this or fuck off for good. Then the wedding happened and I thought this was the best opportunity for him to prove himself, in a place where both Ash and I could be here, if anything happened. Which, it did.”

It was a lot to take in.

Calum let the words mull over him, squeezed Michael’s hand a few more times and wiped away some tears that had decided to fall out during his best friend’s speech before letting a deep breath out.

“So, he’s serious about this.” Calum stated slowly.

“Deadly serious, I made sure he knew what the consequences were if he ever tried to pull that fucking stunt again. Ashton backed me up too.”

Somehow that made Calum smile a bit, picturing Ashton and Michael having his back. It made the knots around his stomach begin to lose.

“What do I do Mikey?” He asked.

“I’m not going to force you to do anything Cal. I’ll have your back no matter what you decide. But if you ask me, which you have, I’d say he’s worth your time Cal. He means it.”

“It’s a nice song too.”

Michael laughed at that, soft and fondly, “I swear when you put it on the playlist, it was practically a sign for Ash and me.”

“Fuck.” Calum said, one last time before pushing himself off the wall and standing up. He unlocked the bathroom stall, looking down at his best friend with his tie hanging off his neck, hair wild and flushed cheeks. Calum felt bad for taking him away from his special day, and making him worry about him. But before he could apologize Michael shot up and clung to him, hugging him tightly.

“Don’t you dare apologize Calum.”

“But how did you-”

“You got that crease between your eyebrows and your eyes went all puppy like, that’s your apologizing face.”

Calum couldn’t help but smile, hugging his friend impossibly closer and feeling so much love for him.

“Love you Mikey.”

“Love you two Cal,” He replied softly, pulling back after a minute. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and back to your date.”

* * *

Standing by the door, Calum’s eyes searched the room until they found Luke, hunched over the bar with his head resting in his hands and a seemingly distressed Ashton trying to talk to him. He couldn’t see them well from afar, but he could tell by Ashton’s body language that he was trying to comfort him, rubbing one of his hands up and down the slope of Luke’s back.

His heart clenched at the sight and unconsciously he moved closer to Michael, tucking into his side. Michael’s arm draped around his shoulders and he squeezed them gently.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked him softly, turning to look at him.

Calum looked over at the scene unfolding at the bar for a minute longer, then nodded, turning to hug his best friend one last time, before untangling from his side and starting in the direction of the blue eyed blonde. He had to do this alone.

As he approached, Ashton’s eyes landed on him and relief flooded his hazel orbs, his whole face relaxing as he whispered something down into Luke’s ear and got up from his stool. He shot Calum a grateful smile, and retreated, presumably to find his husband.

Calum’s pulse was at his throat, his heart beating fast and loud with all the trapped words and feelings he’d been carrying around for so long. Luke hadn’t noticed his presence yet, too lost in his own mind to pay attention to his surroundings so Calum put a tentative hand on his shoulders, calling his name softly.

Luke’s head immediately whipped up, cerulean eyes round and apologetic, lunging into a frantic apology before Calum could even blink.

“Cal I am so sorry. Michael told me not to fuck up, to give you space and what did I do? I fucked up. I’m so sorry for coming on too strong, I let myself get carried away and it’s no excuse, really, I never wanted to make you uncomforta-”

He was talking so fast, eyes darting every which way through Calum’s face but not quite meeting his eyes and the brunette did the only thing he could think of to get him to calm down. Before the blonde could stop him, Calum darted his hands to Luke’s face, encasing his faire cheeks between his caramel fingers, feeling the prickle of his golden beard as he trapped his words against his own lips.

It was a small press, mostly to stop Luke from rambling on even more, but also because those plushy pink lips had been calling Calum’s name all night. Nonetheless, the feeling of coming home spread like wildfire through the brunette’s chest making his breath hitch and as he pulled back slowly, he couldn’t help but rest his forehead against Luke’s.

“Cal?” Luke called out softly, his breath tickling Calum’s lips with their proximity.

“I just- I need you to calm down. Just for a bit.” He replied, eyes still closed and mouth spreading into a fond smile.

“Okay.” Luke breathed out. His hands had come to rest on Calum’s forearms.

“I’m sorry too. For running away like that.” He could feel Luke starting to protest, so he pecked his lips once more, reveling in the surprise gasp emitted by the blonde. “Just listen, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, good. As I was saying, I am sorry for running away. But you are right, it was a bit too much, because you have to know Luke. I’ve waited my whole life for you. From the moment, you took that plane and left Riverstone, you took all of me with you. And there hasn’t been a day, a relationship, a moment, where I haven’t thought about you since. So, for you to come out of nowhere, _elegant and beautiful_ , singing into my ear the words I’ve sung so many times on my own, thinking about _us_ and our story. And now to know they were actually _about_ us, that’s… Overwhelming.”

A small laugh huffed out of Luke’s mouth at that and Calum pulled back a bit, wanting to see his reaction. His eyes were glossy and his cheeks were flushed, but he had a wistful smile, watery and nostalgic as his eyes met Calum’s.

“I’ve spent almost two decades regretting that decision Cal. At the beginning I was torn between going back after you and letting you hate me, because I deserved it.”

Calum went to protest him, to assure him he could have never hated him but Luke was faster, coming back into Calum’s space quickly and pecking his lips, firmly pressing for a few seconds to get his point across.

Pulling back, Calum pressed his lips together and smiled fondly, nodding his head and letting Luke continue. Satisfied, Luke turned his whole body on the stool so it was facing Calum and bringing him in, encasing his body between his strong thighs.

“I know you don’t hate me. Your heart was always the biggest thing about you and that’s what made me all the more shittier. But then you started to gain popularity, your career took off and I was contempt with watching from the sidelines, silently cheering you on and keeping you close to my heart without getting close enough to hurt you again. I know, I took that decision for the both of us and it wasn’t right but I didn’t have Mikey and Ash back in that time to talk sense into me.

“I know I’m not perfect Cal, and I can’t promise we’ll make this all work. But I do know that no one has ever compared to you and no relationship has even had half the spark as when we were together. And I don’t want to let you get away this time Cal, I really don’t.”

“I don’t want that either.” Calum whispered, feeling the tears prickling at the back of his throat, closing it up and making it hard to swallow.

“Do you want to give this another go?”

Calum found that his arms had wrapped themselves around Luke’s neck, fingers playing idly with the tiny golden hairs at his nape and his body was encased between the blonde’s legs, with Luke’s strong arms now draped across his waist. It was overwhelming to Calum how his body just seemed to fit, relax and nestled against Luke’s as if the past seventeen years hadn’t kept them apart. Their body language alone spoke what their hearts were still too afraid to say, but Calum heard it loud and clear.

“Yes.” He said, nodding slowly as his eyes settled on Luke’s. “I really do Luke.”

“Good,” Luke let out a relieved breath, mouth stretching itself into a blinding grin, lighting up his face and making Calum’s heart pick up even more at the sight of it. “I don’t know what I would have done if you’d turned me down.”

He said it honestly, cheeks flushing but gaze steady on Calum, eyes too bright to look away. Calum was struck with something too deep to be acknowledged at the moment but he couldn’t help himself from blurting “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

Luke’s smile took over his entire face and he pushed up, legs dropping from Calum’s side and sliding off the stool while still holding Calum’s waist, as if he was afraid to let him go. It was so endearing to Calum, that he pulled Luke in sweetly, their lips meet again hungrily.

It took them much longer than normal for the kiss to brake, and even then, the pause was minimal, intake of air done as they reattached their lips to each other. Calum was just about to deepen the kiss, angling his head ever so slightly and feeling Luke’s smile against his mouth when there was static noise and a booming voice yelling “Hell yeah! Get it Calum!” into the speakers.

They broke apart already laughing, heads whipping to find the source of the sound. Michael and Ashton were on the small stage for the bands, yelling into the microphone with their fists pumped in the air and their smiles wide on their faces. All the guests were clapping and laughing, the air around them infectious with happiness and beverages.

“C’mon Cal,” Luke tugged him back in, “Let’s give them a show.”

* * *

“Taxi!”

As Luke raised his arm, effectively hauling a cab towards them, Calum felt the exhaustion take over his body. Today had been such an emotional rollercoaster and he was ready to throw himself on his hotel bed and pass out.

Luke ducked to speak with the cab driver, holding his jacket in one hand as the other was placed over the door of the passenger’s side and Calum couldn’t help but exhale shakily, heartbeat in a frenzy.

There was a bouquet of flowers in his hands, from when Ashton had demanded he get to throw the bouquet of flowers Michael had refused to walk in with during the ceremony. And amongst all the bridesmaids and groom’s men that had eagerly shuffled to the dancefloor, the bouquet had landed right into his hands, making him blush and laugh. Michael and Ashton hadn’t stopped teasing him since, and Luke’s hand had kept touching the rose pedals, eyes soft and fond as the dim light of the room hit them every time he’d look at Calum.

There was so much warmth resting on Calum’s chest, a new phone number safely registered into his phone and a beautiful blonde man in a tight black suit beckoning him to get closer so they could bid goodbye.

“So as soon as I wake up I’m calling you tomorrow.” Luke said as Calum stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist. Calum leaned into him, resting his hands over his broad shoulders.

“Playing hard to get aren’t you Hemmo.”

He smirked as Luke scrunched his nose at the nickname, scuffing and pinching his side gently, making him squirm.

“Don’t have to. You already know how desperate I am.” He said cheekily, lips coming up to press against Calum’s. His mouth opened easily for Luke’s, still trying to drink up the impossibly growing feeling of home, comfort and something deeper that always came with kissing Luke.

“We don’t want to give the cab driver a show.” Calum said softly, as he pulled back and rested his forehead against Luke’s.

“Says who?” Luke replied, laughing as Calum swatted his chest.

“God, I’d forgotten how insufferable you are.”

“My goal is to remind you from now on. Starting tomorrow with a sappy call in the morning so we can schedule lunch.”

“I like a man who knows what he wants.”

“I know, that’s why I got my shit together.” He said proudly, smiling like a little kid with a twinkle in his eyes that had Calum smiling like an idiot, too endeared by a man who was more than six feet tall and was built like a football player.

“Alright Casanova, enough for today.” Calum stated, extracting himself from Luke’s personal space and feeling the cold air of New York City at the early hours of the morning. He opened the door to the cab, getting in and apologizing to the driver for the wait, before turning to close the door and finding Luke already there, hands resting against the sides of it.

“Don’t forget to answer your phone tomorrow.” Luke said earnestly, a sweet smile playing on his lips.

“I won’t,” Calum answered, stretching through the car window to peck his lips once more. “Good night Luke Hemmings.”

“Good night Calum Hood.”

He stepped back from the car and gave Calum a little wave as the car pulled from the sidewalk and onto the street. Calum kept looking back until Luke’s figure faded from his view and then he turned around, a smile of disbelief taking over his entire face.

The driver turned the radio up as the light turned red and Calum couldn’t help but laugh, the soft strings of ‘This Town’ playing softly in the air as the lights of Town Square filled every inch of  his view.

“Everything comes back to you,” He sang along, agreeing wholeheartedly. Everything had always come back to Luke Hemmings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until the end, thank you soooo much! I know this one a long one shot but I hoped that if you read til the end, that you've enjoyed it. The song from the Mashton dance is from The Fray and it's called Look After You (acoustic version).


End file.
